


One Heck of a Big Boi

by xSkairipax



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSkairipax/pseuds/xSkairipax
Summary: After getting stuck on the highway while on a long road trip across the country, Gaia finds that she has something that doesn't belong to her in her car trunk. After getting around, fixing her car, and driving to the nearest town, it takes her a while to figure out what is going on, though once she does, she was left in even more confusion then she had before.





	One Heck of a Big Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing.Promp.s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Writing.Promp.s).



ONE HECK OF A BIG BOI

((Based on a writing prompt that I found))

Thump Thump  
Those annoying noises have been going on for a while, probably ever since I left the motel.  
Thump Thump.  
It’s been giving me a huge headache, and I suddenly wish I saved more money and bought I better car.  
Thump Thump.  
I’d turn on the radio though I feel like it would just worsen the situation. I’d have to stop at the next station to get my car checked, and probably get some more painkillers.  
Thump Thump.  
I inhaled deeply, opening the car window to let in some air. I checked both behind and in front of me, though it’s not like anyone is there. These highways are mostly empty, meaning if I get stuck it may be a while.  
Thump Thump.  
Sleep. I need a lot of that. I quietly yawned, rubbing the side of my face with my arm. Today was going to one one long day. Though sometimes… things happen without you even knowing. I kept my eyes on the road, and although I saw it all it seemed that my mind couldn’t process any of it.  
Before I could stop the car, I ran over a rather large rock, causing the car to swivel around. Panicked, I tried to straighten the car and keep things normal though it seemed like the car wouldn’t stop moving like this.  
Bump bump thump.  
Bump bump thump.  
The car was making even more noise now, though none of it sounded normal. With my eyebrows furrowed I searched for a safe place I can park my car, and eventually settled between the road and the forest. I shakily took my hands off the wheel, rubbing my face and just sitting there for a few moments.  
The sun is setting soon, meaning I don’t have much time to even see what is wrong with the car in the first place.  
Lucky for me I’ve worked with cars for a while, so I know what I am doing.  
Mostly anyways. With a shaky sigh, I opened the car door, walking around the car and listing all the outer damage. So far all I see are a few scratches and bumps, and one of the tires looks like its been ripped off. Easy fix, something I can do before the sun sets. Now I have to check the engines which I am hoping will be fine.  
I walked back to the driver's seat, pressing a button to open the hood of the car and walking to the front, lifting the hood and locking it so it doesn’t fall on my head. I coughed slightly, wiping the smoke that blew from the engine and in front of my face and tried to see if anything was damaged. So far, it still looked well…  
Workable. I moved towards the back of the car, looking down at the floor.  
Of course, its wet. I touched the wetness and brought my fingers just below my nose, just to be sure it’s actually my gas and I am not being paranoid.  
Two not so hard repairs, one, fix the tire, and two, fix the gas leak. I’ll do the gas leak first, since its a more simple and easy fix, and work on the tire after. I stood and glanced around, making sure no animals or humans were around to bother me as I try to fix my car. I need to get out of here ASAP, I have no idea what lurks here at night.  
I finally opened the car trunk to get my tool box out, blowing my hair out of my face and looking inside.  
Well… This isn’t what I had expected.  
On the floor of the trunk laid three, rather small black dogs, probaby lab dogs. Their fur coats were as black as the night, and even quite shiny. Well, they were adorable to say the least.  
How did they get here in the first place? I have no idea. I tilted my head ever so slightly, slowly putting my hand in front of the one nearest to me. I sure hoped none were injured after what we went through.  
The small dog tiredly lifted its head, sniffing my hand slightly before rubbing its face onto my hand. I sighed softly, looking at the other two before I realised-  
That is… not a normal dog I see every day. Instead of three dogs, it was just one dog with three heads. My eyes widened slightly as the first who woke barked softly, waking the other two. One woke with a quiet grumble, and the other immediately lifted its head and stared right at me.  
Suddenly the cute puppies didn’t look so cute. I mean, they were cute, but in a creepy way.  
After the last had finally lifted its head, they all jumped up and wagged their tail, all three of the heads panting and trying to rub their faces into my hand.  
“Well-... Hello?” I said more questiongly, checking the not-so-dog for any injuries. So far, they looked fine.  
Well, better then the car at least. I took a step away to observe the dog more carefully though they jumped out of the trunk after me, seemingly excited over finally being out of such a small space. I kneeled, holding my hand out in hopes to find some collare or tag or something to help me find the owner of this dog, if it has one in the first place.  
They excitedly ran over, one head rubbing its face into my hand and one sniffing my knee, the last looking around the forest. With a sigh, I awkwardly began petting the dog, my hand starting from its head and moving down to its collar, searching for a tag.  
Once I was successful, I just barely managed to read what the tag read, it seemed this dog was too excited to just stay put.  
Cerberus  
One heck of a big boi  
If Found, please return to the underworld.  
(666) 666 - 6666  
“You have got to be kidding me…” I mutter, shaking my head slightly and standing. “Must be some stupid joke, huh… Cerberus?” I asked, looking down at the dog. All three heads barked happily, jumping and resting their paws on my legs.  
Perhaps it was born like this, and out of a dumb joke someone named it Cerberus. I mean like, if I had a three headed dog I would definitely name it that. Its sad there is a high chance it wouldn’t survive that long.  
“Well little friend, I have to start fixing the car so I can get to a place with service and call your home, how about that hm?” I asked the dog, petting each head in turn. I then returned to the trunk and took out my tool box, as well as a skateboard to help me better get out from under the car. I then tied my hair into a bun, sitting on the skateboard and slipping gloves onto my hand and tying a bandanna over my nose and mouth.  
Cerberus just sorta sniffed the floor, occasionally taking a few steps and walking around though it seemed that he didn’t want to go too far.  
“Stay.” I told him and leaned my back against the skateboard, rolling under the car with the tool box. I searched for where the leak begins, my fingers slowly tracing all the pipes and wires until I found the leak. It wasn’t as bad as I expected, it wouldn’t require such a complicated repair. I traced my hand around the edge, feeling for any loose bolts and took out my screwdriver to tighten them as much as I can. Despite the bandanna covering half my face, gas and grum dripped onto my face, much to my annoyance.  
After tightening it, I grabbed a play-dough like plastic and covered the once broken area just in case I didn’t repair it enough. I dried away all the gas from it and took my lighter out of my pocket, lighting it over the screwdriver and putting the screw driver over the edges of the plastic, melting and sticking the edges to prevent any further leaks.  
I then rolled out from under the car, glancing around in search for Cerberus. I stood with a sigh, taking off the gloves and moving the loose hairs out of my face, walking towards the front of the car and nearly dropped the tools in my hand.  
That’s not a puppy.  
Well… Not anymore at least.  
The three headed dog looked much… larger now. Before, he reached slightly under my knees though he reached just above my waist. I cleared my throat slightly, slowly walking towards the dog and making sure it was the same Cerberus.  
After concluding that it is, in fact, Cerberus, I took several steps back and studied him carefully.  
“What… are you?” I muttered, staring at it from the distance. I sighed heavily, this was way too distracting… the sun is setting, I won’t have good light to repair the tire, and above all that I have this… thing to deal with. Cerberus barked and jumped towards me, one head rubbing its face into my hand. I sighed and backed away a little more, receiving a soft whimper from him. “Oh… I am sorry… I am such a big meanie aren’t I?” I said, slowly raising my hand once more to pet it.  
This thing was… terrifying. I didn’t know what to do with it.  
“How about we… start fixing the wheel, hm?” I said and pat its back gently, standing straight and grabbing an extra wheel from the trunk, as well as a Torin Jack Stand, and lastly a screw car wrench. I rolled the wheel towards the broken wheel then returned to the trunk and liften the jack stand and the wrench, Cerberus following me all the while.  
I put the jack stand under and behind the wheel as I began to unscrew the main thing that’s holding it to the car. Within every push I had to put my entire weight on it to get it to move even an inch, which was, well, a lot of work. It took probably more then ten minutes to even loosen it.  
At this point the sun was mostly gone, so I stood to grab a flashlight from my car. Wherever I went, Cerberus followed close beside me.  
I was already exhausted, though I knew staying here, especially with a dog this large and with three heads wasn’t a good idea.  
I grabbed the flashlight from under the driver's seat and clicked it on, though it only flickered dimly before completely turning off.  
“No no no…” I mutter as I shook it once more and tried the button again, with no success. I sighed once more, rubbing my face. I checked the percentage of my phone battery, finding it pretty low. Using it up on a flashlight wouldn’t be a great idea considering I didn’t bring a charger. “Well… Looks like we’ll be fixing it in the dark…” I mumble as I stood up once more, walking back to the tire and feeling for the wrenth once more and began pushing it again and again until it finally gave away and the car leaned onto the Jack stand.  
I then winded the jack stand to higher the car though in the dark it wasn’t so easy. As I was looking for the lever I slid my hand against some piece of metal, scratching my arm in the process. I winced in pain and brought my hand to my chest, just barely seeing the wound. With an annoyed sigh I took off the sweater wrapped around my waist, tying it around the scratch on the arm and put my hand back behind the wheel in search for the lever. Upon finally finding it, I highered the car just enough for me to fit the wheel and remove the jack stand without hurting myself anymore. It took about ten minutes to align the wheel correctly and even longer to begin tightening it.  
At this point I wasn’t even keeping track of all the time that passed, just focusing on getting this done. Cerberus paced around me, keeping an eye out and watching everything that moved.  
Once I had finally finished, I slowly and carefully removed the jack stand, picked up all my tools and moved them aside. I then kicked the wheel slightly to make sure it was stable enough to at least make the ride to the closest town before I carried all the stuff back to the trunk. Finally, I opened the passenger's seat and signaled my hand in, raising an eyebrow at Cerberus. He seemed to have understood.  
He immediately jumped inside, sitting down and relaxing himself as I closed the door and made my way towards the driver's seat.  
“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” I mutter, taking the car keys out of my pocket. One of Cerberus's head barked in response. “Now… for the actual test…” I started the car's engine and sighed in relief. At least now I know the car will work for a little while. The lights of the car lit up, showing the blood soaked sweater wrapped around my arm. I barely know how to fix cars, much less people.  
I decided to get that treated later, but for now I need to get the heck out of here. I began backing out of the little spot I parked into and continued down the road, yawning into my free hand.  
The entire time I was driving I searched for signs that lead to the nearest city or town, though didn’t have much luck. Cerberus remained asleep most of the time, occasionally lifting a head and looking at me with his black eyes as if to make sure I didn’t abandon him. Hours passed. I was getting hungry, and tired, and bored, though I had to admit the view was beautiful.  
Finally, I found a sign leading down to a small town outside of California, and immediately followed the directions down to it. Cerberus seemed just as excited as I was, jumping around in his seat and watching everything that passed. I drove around the town for a few minutes, trying to locate a motel, as well as a car repair shop.  
Though I did not know what to do with Cerberus. I am sure as hell that the Motel won’t allow animals, and what would peoples reactions be to a three headed dog? I decided to sign into the Motel, sneak Cerberus in, take the car to the repair place and call Cerberus’s owner, if their number is even real.  
With a sigh, I parked right in front of the motel service building and grabbed my backpack, opening the door. “Stay.” I told Cerberus and walked out and into the building. The line was empty, the only people here were the two people at the desk. Awkward silence filled the room as well as the quiet squeaks of my sneakers as I made my way to the front desk.  
It took a few awkward minutes to sign and pay, and they wanted to see my ID to make sure I wasn’t underaged. But finally after all that, I got the keys to my room and walked back to my car. I took the other backpack that I had as well as a bunch of random things I had on the floor like granola bar wrappers and coffee cups.  
“Alright, come on boy.” I called the very tired looking Cerberus. He hesitantly stood, though followed close behind me as I tried to avoid people and cameras while looking for the room. Once I finally found it, I rushed inside and closed the door behind Cerberus. I dropped all my things on the couch and collapsed on the bed almost immediately. Cerberus nudged me with its head as if to remind me to call his owners.  
“Yeah? I know I know.” I pet all three head slightly and yawned into my hand. I then sat up and dug my almost dead phone out of my pocket. Twenty percent. Enough to make a phone call, I’ll probably buy a charger later.  
I unlocked my phone and dialed the phone number, putting the phone to my ear and listening.  
Ring ring ring ringing noises. I think you know what those are. After minutes of listening to just ringing, a voice finally echoes through the phone.  
You have reached the voicemail box of:  
I do not understand why you tell me to say my name, mechanical lady!  
Please leave a message after the tone  
I rose a slight eyebrow at that, looking at Cerberus who barked in amusement. I quietly cleared my throat inhaling deeply.  
“Hi, Yes, I have your dog, Cerberus. I don’t know what to do with him, so please call me back at this number. Thank you?” I awkwardly spoke before hanging up and standing once more. “Until then… I have to fix the car, get a charger… and get food. What do you think Cerberus? Think you can wait for me here?”  
Cerberus, again, barked loudly in response.  
“Okay… just keep it down alright? I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I grabbed my backpack once more, made sure it had both my wallet and license before walking out, closing the door behind me. I quickly made my way towards my car and jumped into the driver's seat, immediately trying to turn the engine back on, though failed.  
Tried again, failed again.  
Tried one more time, though the car refused to turn back on.  
Oh this day just keeps getting better… I miserably rest my head against the steering wheel, closing my eyes slightly. I just want to sleep.  
I was dragged back to reality once I heard someone knocking on my car window, and I immediately sat up and rolled the window down.  
“Can I help you?” I asked the man before me, an eyebrow slightly raised.  
“I was going to ask the same thing. Car trouble?” He asked, backing away from the door slightly. I nodded, taking the keys out and putting them in my pocket.  
“Got stuck on the way here, did what I could. I think the engine is dead though.” I said and jumped out of the car after popping the hood. “You a mechanic?”  
“Nah, but I can tow it down the road to one if you’d like.” He offered, following me towards the front of the car.  
“You got a license?” I asked, a slight eyebrow raised. He chuckled and dug his hand into his back pocket, taking out his wallet and showing me his license. “And how do I know you won’t steal my car?”  
“I won’t, you can trust me on that. I’d invite you to join me but,” He began, and folded his arms over his chest. “And uh, is your hand alright?”  
“Yeah, My hand is fine, just a small scratch, nothing major. And uh, I have things to finish while the car is being repaired. However, I would like to join you in the first part, obviously so I know where the place is and when the repair ship will finish so I can pay and leave. Is there a shopping center near it?” I question after I closed the lid, grabbing my backpack back from inside the car.  
“Yeah, about five minute drive.”  
“Hm. Alright, where is your tow?”  
“I’ll drive it here in a few moments. It’s on the other side of the parking lot, so just give me a minute.” He said and began walking away. I nodded in response and leaned against the car, waiting for him to return.  
I fished my phone out of my pocket and checked the percentage. Six percent, not nearly enough to make a call without it dying on me. With a sigh, I watched as the man I saw earlier drive up his tow in front of my car, jumping out of the driver's seat and moving towards the back, grabbing the hook and hooking it onto the front of my car. He pulled the chain from both sides to make sure it was stable before nodding in my direction.  
“You can come sit in the car now so we can head to the repair shop.” He said. I nodded and made my way to the seat directly behind the driver's seat, opening the window and making sure the lock was workable.  
I may be paranoid but I know how to deal with nice guys who turn out to be not so nice. He then sat in the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot, making his way towards the repair shop.  
“The names Jonathan, most people just call me Nathan.” The man finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.  
“Nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me. I am Gaia.” I replied with a slight awkward nod. My name is Thyra Laufeyson, or well- Others know me as Rosaleen.   
“Gaia? Don’t mind me asking, what kind of name is that?”  
“Its Greek, named after the earth goddess.” I explained just as he pulled into the repair shop.  
“It is a sweet name eh?” He grinned, looking back at me through the mirror. I shrugged one shoulder and looked out the window, sighing.  
“It’s a not-so-bad name.”  
“Hm. Well, we are here if you want to go sign the paperwork and question whatever you want. If you need me to I can drive you to the shopping center?”  
“Nope, I can walk there myself but thank you so much. You’ve been a big help.”  
“No problem, if you need anything else just call up.” He handed me a business card, with his own personal number written in the back just before I jumped out of the car.  
“Thanks again.” I waved slightly, moving towards the back of the car and removing the hook from my car before heading inside the shop.  
Again, this place was empty except the one person at the desk and the two people sitting in the waiting room. I made my way towards the front desk, grabbing my ID and license ahead of time so I don’t have to awkwardly take them out of my backpack when he asks.  
“Hi, how can I help you?” The man at the desk, by the name of Reymond according to his name tag asked.  
“So I have a broken down car up in the front parking lot, I was wondering if you guys could find out the problem and fix it for me?” I asked.  
“Sure, name and ID please?”  
I nodded and slid him my ID, as well as my license. “Gaia Prometheus.” Yes, my parents were obsessed with greek mythology.  
“Alright, Miss Prometheus? Just fill out these papers and we’ll do what we can.” I nodded in response, taking the clipboard as well as my ID and license and walked to the waiting room, sitting in the empty corner and filling out all the papers.  
It took a few minutes though I was used to filling even more paperwork, so with a sigh, I stood and slid the clipboard back to Reymond, as well as the car keys.  
“Already done? Cool! So we won’t know how much it will cost until we know what's wrong with the car, and it may take a while.”  
“Right. Well I got stuck on the highway on the way here, I had to change the tire and fix an oil leak. I am assuming there is something wrong with the engine but I could be wrong, perhaps I just didn’t fix the car right.” I explained.  
“Are you a mechanic?”  
“Not officially. I lived just beside one since I was a kid so I often helped him fix cars.”  
“Oh that is cool. Well, we have your number so we will update you once we figure things out. You can wait here or leave and come back later, whatever you want.”  
“Alright, thank you.” I said with a nod.  
“No problem.” He responded just as I turned on my heel and made my way out of the building. I surveyed the area before I began walking down the sidewalk, looking for both a drug store and a fast food restaurant to buy some food. After successfully finding a drug store, I walked inside and got a suspicious look from a few people inside, though made my way to the back, grabbing a small bottle of painkillers, before exploring the place and grabbing a bag of chips. Finally, I located the phone chargers and made my way to the front to pay for my stuff.  
The line was short, so it didn’t take long for me to get to the front, and pay for my stuff. After that whole awkward situation, I walked around the sidewalks some more, before finally locating a fast food restaurant.  
I casually walked in and waited in line, awkwardly glancing around though mostly kept my eyes on the ground until it was my turn. I ordered a simple chicken nuggets and fries, as well as a few burgers with nothing else but the meat and bread for Cerberus.  
Hey, I don’t know what dogs eat.  
Especially not dogs with three heads.  
After getting my food and paying, I decided to head back to the Motel to charge up my phone and feed cerberus.  
It took about twenty five minutes to walk back, mostly because I got lost and had no idea where I was going though eventually asked around and found my way back. I unlocked the motel room door and walked inside, closing it behind me and setting everything on the table before glancing around.  
“Cerberus?” I called and out came a much, much larger dog than before, at this point even taller then I am. He ran up to me from the other room, excitedly pancing around me and nudging me with his heads though I backed away more from it. “What the-?” I slowly rose my hand to pet the dog some more, my eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.  
Maybe I am just losing my mind.  
I mean like, I know dogs grow pretty fast, but Cerberus was a puppy just last night. I then took out the burgers though before I can hand each head one, they all snatched it out of my hand and walked to the corner, each taking large bites as they ate it all.  
I slowly sat on the table, watching them from where I sat, unable to process what was going on. I inhaled deeply before tossing them the chicken nuggets as well, slowly nibbling on my fries before I remembered the scratch on my hand. I still did nothing about it and I still probably look like a straight up mess with car oil and grum all over me.  
With a heavy sigh, I stood and searched the room for a first aid kit, sitting back on the table and unwrapping my hand.  
“That is one ugly cut.” A voice behind me said, causing me to nearly drop everything in my hand. I quickly stood and picked up a random screw driver I had in my bag, pointing it at the man behind me.  
“Who the hell are you?” I asked, raising my chin slightly.  
“The owner of Cerberus.” He replied simply. The man seemed rather tall, probably a whole foot taller then I am, wearing a black suit with black dress shoes. He had pale skin, and black hair neatly combed to the side. “You never answered my calls.” He said, an eyebrow raised.  
“My phone died. How did you-... How did you find me?” I tilted my head slightly, keeping the screw driver pointed at him. He looked at the screwdriver, an unimpressed eyebrow raised, before returning his gaze to me.  
“Magic.” As soon as he said that Cerberus ran towards him, all three heads barking happily. “Ah yes, I have returned. I apologise dear Cerberus.” The man just sorta stood there, watching Cerberus jump around him excitedly. “No need for your er-... weapon?”  
“I am going to keep my screw driver on me, thank you very much. How did you get inside?”  
“Magic.” He repeated. “Who might you be?”  
“You basically broke into my temporary home. I don’t know who you are or how you got in, so imma keep that information to myself for now. Who are you?” I asked, watching both the man and Cerberus carefully.  
“Hades. Now you?” He said. Oh look, another Greek mythology based name.  
“Gaia.”  
“Impossible. That goddess has been in slumber for millions of years.” He said matter of factly.  
“Yeah. In the myth.” I acknowledged, though he didn’t seem like one to care about that. He spoke as if… it were all real.  
“So you are not the earth goddess?” He looked down at me, a slight eyebrow raised.  
“Uh… No?” I took a step back, fishing my phone out of my pocket.  
1%. I can possibly dial 911 and at least let them know that I need help before the phone dies. That is, if I need it.  
“Hm. Well, you are only mortal.” He said and straightened his back.  
“You say it like you’re not.” I scoffed slightly, receiving a soft glare from him.  
“Just because you are named Gaia and you aren’t a goddess doesn’t mean I am not a god.” He responded, his dark eyes staring me down. I took another step back, eyebrows furrowed.  
“So you're telling me that you are actually Hades? Greek gods actually exist?” I said with a pinch of sarcasm. “Just uh- take your dog and leave.” I said after quietly clearing my throat.  
“Well you found and took care of my dog. I must reward you, it is only fair.” Came his almost immediate response.  
“I’d rather not, thanks for the offer though.” I said. Cerberus at this point just sat on the floor, wagging his tail slightly and just watching.  
“But I insist I do something. It would be rather rude to just take Cerberus and leave.”  
“I don’t need anything, so yeah, you can just take your dog and leave-” I began though was cut off once he ran up right in front of me faster than anything I’ve ever seen, partially grabbing my injured hand and staring down into my eyes. “Let go you prick!” I pointed my screwdriver right at his neck, though he didn’t seem so threatened by it.  
“I am not here to harm you.” He said as his hand slowly heated up, causing the cut to burn.  
“Let go of me.” I commanded, glaring right back at him though my hand shook ever so slightly. He continued to just stare down at me, an eyebrow slightly raised and the heat of his hand slowly increasing. After a few moments of just awkward silence he pulled away, straightening his tie and looking back at Cerberus.  
I looked down at my hand, my eyes wide with mostly confusion. The cut was now completely gone, nothing left but a red mark outlining where his hand once was before it completely disappeared as well.  
“What the-” I cut myself off, dropping the screwdriver and brushing the back of my hand against where the wound was.  
“Now in your next time of need all you have to do is say my name and I’ll be there faster than you can blink. I hope I will be able to see you again, Gaia.” Hades said with a firm nod before petting Cerberus, and both of them immediately disappeared into the shadows.  
I stood there, unsure what to do or think. Heck, I don’t even know what happened in the first place. My mind was full of jumbled up thoughts, and at this point all I wanted was sleep.  
Sleep. Right… I haven’t done that in four days. With a quiet huff, I grabbed the phone charger from the bag and walked up to the bed, plugging in my phone right beside it.  
I then took off my shoes, though didn’t bother changing into anything else. I collapsed onto the bed, burying my face into the pillows.  
It actually took a while to fully fall asleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about today's whole encounter.  
Today I met Hades, the god of the Underworld.  
Someone I always thought was just a mere myth.


End file.
